Omfg
by xbeckyiscoolx
Summary: I wrote this when I was nine. I'm uploading it for a friend.


Chapter 1

Harry's Sister?

"A long summer at the Dursley's is finally past me," Harry Potter thought as he ate dinner on the last night of summer vacation. Tomorrow he'd be going back to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only place he could ever really call home. And for a blissful nine months away from his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and there emensly porky son Dudley. Who none of which really liked Harry and the only reason Harry lived with them is because his parents were dead. 14 years ago when Harry was only a baby the strongest dark wizard of the time Lord Voldemort came and killed Harry's parents with information he gained from Harry's dad's traitor friend Peter Pettigrew.

When Harry had finished his dinner he rinsed off his plate and went upstairs to his tiny bedroom. Here he crossed off a day on the chart he made counting the days till school started. And then set his once broken alarm clock to 9:00 am.

Beep beep beep. It was the next morning and Harry's alarm clock was going off. As he groggily got ready he went downstairs to ask the Dursleys for a ride to Kings Cross Station. The Dursleys almost happily took him . Happy only because they were getting him out of their hair.

At Kings Cross he could find Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger nowhere. So decided to wait for them on the Hogwarts Express. After crossing the barrier and getting on the train he waited for his two best friends. After ten minutes of staring longingly out the window he saw the first signs of Ron's arrival, a short red haired girl and her slightly plump mother coming from the barrier. Then his two best friend came through. Harry guessed that Hermoine had been staying with the Weasleys.

As they came near the train the saw Haryy through the window and rushed to get in his compartment. "Why no letters this summer?" Harry asked as his friends ran through the door.

"No letters? We both sent loads! We just figured you wern't answering because the Dursleys caged up Hedwig again! We didn't know you wern't getting them!" said Ron.

"No I wasnt getting them! But the only time this ever happened before was when ...Dobby!" exclaimed Harry " But why would he be trying to keep me away from Hogwarts again?"

"But what if it wasn't Dobby I mentioned Sirius in some of mine! If someone else was getting them? They'd know we were hearing from him!" yelled Hermoine.But just then the compartment door slammed open. A slick blond haired boy was standing there... Draco Malfoy, Harry's worst enemy!

"What do you want Malfoy?" growled the three friends in unison.

" I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation," Draco Malfoy said in his soft drawling voice.

"Mind your own buisness Malfoy," retorted Hermione.

"Shut up you filthy little mudblood! Anyway I know what was happening to your letters... because I was intercepting them! My dad's reporting you to the ministry just this second!"said Malfoy while laughing.

"What? You can't! Malfoy you little worthless bag of overcooked pond scum!" shouted Ron in anger. But he wasn't the only one reacting to these words, Harry was on his feet, wand in hand.

"Stupify!" Harry screamed. Malfoy fell on the ground in a dead faint.

"Stupify!" Ron and Hermione said in unison, this time at Malfoys two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. They too fell to the ground. "Ahhh, now we can finish the ride in peace!" Upon arriving at Hogwarts Hermoine said she had to do something and went off and to find Madam Pomfrey. So Harry and Ron went inside alone.As Harry and Ron entered Hogwarts Professer McGonagall came rushing up to Harry. "I need to talk to you... it's urgent! Weasley you can come too I guess. As they went into an empty class room McGonagall sat down and said "Harry I know this is a shock but .. you have a sister, Carrie Potter. She just tranferred here and I'd like you meet her.Carrie come here."

"What!" exclaimed Harry. Then a gorgeous girl walked in. Ron let out a gasp, it was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, including the part veila he had met last year. Carrie glared at him.

"Allow me to explain," said Professor McGonagall. What no one knew was that Lily and James didn't have one child, but twins Harry and Carrie! As you can see Carrie has an identical scar! She was lost in the rubble of the Potter's house and Hagrid didn't see her when he picked Harry up from the demolished house... she has been in a orphanage. Too surprised to speak Harry and Ron left the room now with Carrie.

" I was really living with an old hobo . He took care of me till I was 7. Thats when he died,"she said

Chapter 2

Hatred

"Really?!" gasped Ron.

"Why would I say it if it wasn't real you moron?" replied Carrie. This is when Harry and Ron got the gist the Carrie didn't like Ron very much. Harry knew why but Ron didn't. It was because of Ron's gasp at the first sight of Carrie. It had offended her. As they went in the great hall Carrie went to join the first years to be sorted as she had just transfered from (she told them in the hall) Buexbatons.

"Potter, Carrie!" Professor McGonagall had just said her name as she slipped into line. A murmur ran through the crowd at her name. Harry and Ron hastily explained to the Gryffindors nearby who she was. Then a unonimus silence from the boys announced Carrie's arrival at the sorting hat. Harry took a glace at Draco Malfoy. His mouth was hanging wide open in suprise that Carrie could somehow be related to Harry but mostly because she was the prettiest girl anyone in that hall had ever seen, seriously. Now a description of Carrie. She had long jet black hair like Harry only tooken care of. It was pulled back into a french braid and at the end was a nuber of differant color hanging tinsle and a scarlet ribbon was wound around the braid. She had a creamy conplection with no zits whatsoever. She had makeup on but very littleas she didn't really need any. She had a nice tinge that could be a leftover tan and her cheeks were slightly naturally rosey. She had perfectly straight white teeth without braces (duh!).Her eys were bright green like Harry's and of course she had a identical scar protruding from her bangs which were barely there. She had moon earings that had a star sitting in the indentation. But enough about Carrie's looks back to the story. Carrie slid the the Sorting hat on her head, it just fit.

"Hmmm," a small voice said in her head." Another Potter? It must be. Though your nothing like your brother. Lots of courage yes. But also a trust like no other I've seen. I'll tell you a secret. Your brother too was hard to place, but you dont have the exact same choice as him. Yes, thats best I'll let you pick. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

"Um... Gryffindor?" asked Carrie in her head.

"Don't ask me! But if you wish," whispered the Sorting Hat. And finally after what seemed like hours (to Harry) the Sorting Hat yelled " GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" yelled Harry and Ron in unison."Why are you cheering? She's my sister. Why do you care which house shes in? Noone else yelled 'Yes'."

"Take a guess," said Ron. Unfortunatally Carrie knew why, Ron liked her, but she didn't like him, at all. It was an extreme sense of anger. Ron embarassed her. Carrie then walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm not surprised," said a voice behind Carrie. She turned around and saw a girl with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. "You have to be Harry's sister. But how...?" Harry and Carrie told Hermione the story. Carrie filling in the spots Harry wasn't sure about.

Then all of a sudden Ron exclaimed, "Hermione your teeth! They're long again. What did you do?"

"Oh! That, my parents made me have Madam Pomfrey grow them back. They saw I shouldn't have magically shrunk them," replied Hermione. Then she sat down, embarassed. "Anyway. Hello Carrie."

"Hello, um, Hermione." Carrie then looked up and down the table at all the kids. One boy caught her eye. He had flaming red hair like Ron, only , in Carrie's opinion, he was much cuter. Then she saw him... he was a twin! He also looked a couple years older than Ron. " Um, Hermione who is he?"

"Oh him? That's George. He and Fred are Ron's twin brothers," explained Hermoine.

"Oh, okay," said Carrie. "I'll be right back." And with that she got up and walked over to George. Upon arrival she said, " Hello, George."

"Hello," said George without turning around but when he did and he saw Carrie he stuttered, "Oh! Hell-ll-hello C-C-Carrie. Wait how do you know my nam-na-name?"

"Hermione told me," replied Carrie. Then she sat down and after awhile she and George were deep in conversation, George still stuttering. They paused only when Dumbledore stood and welcomed them and told them that the Forbidden Forrest is forbidden, as there were no new announcements. After the feast Carrie met back up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Why didn't you come back?" asked Ron.

"Shut up and leave me alone," snapped Carrie.

"But, why _didn't_ you come back?" asked Harry.

"Well it's kinda embarassing. But, George is my new boyfriend,"whispered Carrie.

"What?! You can't be my brothers girlfriend!" exclaimed Ron.

"_Yes I can_! It's none of your business anyway you idiotic dolt!" yelled Carrie. Luckily both Harry and Hermione agreed with Carrie. Except Harry couldn't believe his twin sister whom nobody had none of till then had gotten the boyfriend of her first choice with her first hour at Hogwarts.

The conversation would have been longer but Hermione started shouting " The password to Gryffindor tower is Lemongrape!" then whispered, " I was made a Gryffindor prefect," in a very proud voice. As the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded Gryffindor common room swung open and everyone scooted in.

Throughout the entire common room there were whispers of , "_Carrie _Potter? Whose she?" So Carrie, apparently not the quiet type, went to the part of the wall that divided the two staircases , the girls and the boys, and announced," Hello Gryfffindors. I know you are wondering _exactly who I am._ Well I am Harry's twin sister, then again told the story of who she was.

Chapter 3

Is it Love?

The next day the house message boards had some enteresting posts on it. One announced that tryouts would be made for the house teams would be held next week. The other said that the first Hogsmeade visit would be on the 25th.

"Yahoo! Can't wait,"announced Ron.

"Why?"asked Carrie."You're such a loser doesn't everyone just ditch you?" But just then George walked up and said," Hey, um, Carrie. You wanna like go to Hogsmeade with me on the 25th?"

"Oh. Of course!" replied Carrie. Ron just stood to the side and gawked.

As they walked down to breakfast that morning Draco Malfoy walked up."You're really Potter's sister? Amazing. Well I don't think you've had the pleasure... I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Ok then. I'm Potter, Carrie Potter. What pleasure? If you mean meeting you the pleasure was before you walked up," said Carrie with an impossibly strait face and then turned on her heel and simply walked away.

" Whoah! Never seen anyone who despised Malfoy more than us!" said Ron excitedly.

"Well you wouldn't."

"Why?"

" Not very social are you?" asked Carrie then she shoved Ron so that he almost fell down a flight of stairs."Rats. Missed."

"Why don't you like Ron?" asked Hermione Helping Ron up.

" I have my reasons."

"Are you any good at Quidditch?" asked Haryy Hurriedly trying to change the subject.

"Seeker," replied Carrie.

"Really me too!"

"Oh. Oh well I was gonna try out."

"Oh," said Harry gloomily.

"Oh but I won't if your seeker!"

"Oh. Ok."

1 Week later

"Um Harry?" asked Carrie at breakfast the morning of the tryouts.

"Uh yah?" replied Harry.

"Would you mind if I tried out for seeker?"

"You can't overthrow Harry!" yelled Ron.

"Will you shut _up _Ron?"

"Well I guess, maybe you..., do you really wan't to?" asked Harry.

"Well I was thinking about it and I figured its up to you."

"If you realllly want to."

"Oh! Thank you soooo much!" said Carrie and she hugged him around the neck and ran off to get her broom.About a half hour later she was on the Quidditch pitch running to catch up with Angelina Johnson who was Gryffindor captain."Angelina! I would like to try out for seeker!"

"But we already have a seeker," answered Angelina.

"Well I know but, I was hoping..."

"Is it ok with Harry?"

"Oh! Yes!"

"Well I guess I can let you try out."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" So Carrie ran to the center of the pitch and waited for Angelina to release the balls. She was the only one there yet considering she was a half hour early.

When Angelina reached her she let the balls go. Carrie counted to ten and kicked up from the ground, dodged a bludger dived and caught the snitch. "Wow! What broom are you riding? That was 15 seconds!"asked Angelina.

"It's just a firebolt 52. The newest model."

"Wow!"

"Yah well I went a little crazy with my money last summer."

"Well I hate to say it but you're even better than Pot- er well Harry. Ooh I know I'll talk to McGonnagal maybe she'll let you guys take turns! I very much doubt it though. Well Carrie talk to your brother. Some more people who are trying out are coming down now."

"Oh! Right ok bye!"

For a month all Harry and Carrie were waiting for was Professor McGonnagal's answer. Carrie even forgot about the Hogsmeade trip but she had been thinking. She didn't think she liked George as a boyfreind anymore... more like a best friend. But the visit did come. She woke up on the morning of the 25th and went to breakfast. At the table George walked up. "Oh. Carrie do you want to go to Hogsmeade together or meet each other?"

"Oh George I meant to talk to you about that. Um I think we should just be friends," said Carrie without thinking.

"Oh! Ok,"answered George and he slunk off.

"Oops,"thought Carrie allowed.

After about a hour everyone was heading off to Hogsmeade. Carrie got up finally and went with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The first place they went was The Three Broomsticks.

Carrie said," I'll get the butterbeer!"

"Welll, ok," said Harry. Carrie then went to the counter and ordered three butterbeers. She went to the table Harry had picked and handed two to Harry and Hermione the sat down and opened her own.

"Wheres mine?" asked Ron timidly.

"Oh you wanted one well go buy it." So Ron got up and ordered a butterbeer. When he came back he sat down and opened it."Can I see that?" asked Carrie.

"Well ok,"answered Ron.

"Thanks." Carrie took the butterbeer and poured it in Ron's lap. "Oops sorry!" Then she got up and left.

For no real reason Ron followed her. Just as he came to the door of the bar he saw her reach the pond in the middle of the town she leaned on the railing and before Ron could even move he saw Malfoy walk up. He too leaned on the railing and Ron sneaked close enough to hear their confersation.

"Oh. Hello Malfoy . Wheres dumb and just plain stupid?" asked Carrie.

"I told them to wait for me. I was wondering if you finally wised up and dumped Weasley I saw that you were alone. I figured I'd come comfort you." replied Malfoy.

"Oh thank you but I don't find having a snake hit on me very comforting."

"You're a lively one"

"You won't _be _alive if you say that again."

"Fine I can see when I'm not wanted." and he stalked off. Carrie stood up srtaight then noticed Ron." Oh it's you. Well bye."

"Wait," said Ron and he walked up.

"Wait for what?" retorted Carrie.

"I want to tell you something."

"Oh really?" said Carrie and she leaned on the bar again. But just then the railing gave and she fell. Ron jumped forward and caught her arm.

"Carrie! Are you ok?" he yelled.

"Yah I'm fine but my feet are wet."

"Oh trad_gedy_." thought Ron. Then he heaved and pulled carrie up higher. She grabbed the edge of the street and Ron helped her to her feet. Then she tripped and fell in his arms.

"Thank you." she said. Then she kissed him and walked away sharply.

Chapter 4

A New Relationship

After about a week Ron got the courage to talk to Carrie again. So one morning he went down to breakfast and saw that she was getting up to leave. He waited till she reached the door, "Hey, um, Carrie. You wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure,"replied Carrie. She had been waiting for Ron to talk to her ever since the Hogsmeade visit. So they walked down to the grounds. It was a little cold and all of a sudden Angelina walked up, well ran up anyway. "Carrie! Dumbledore told McGonnagal it was ok! You get the Slytherin and Hufflepuf games and Harry gets Ravenclaw! I gotta tell Harry bye!"

"Well thats cool,"whispered Ron.

"Yah, I guess it is. I just hope Harry's not mad." But just then, of course, Malfoy walked down the ground looking for them,again, cronieless.

"He will be don't worry."

"Haha. Very funny.Yah know Ron I really like you. Well now I do anyway."

"Carrie I like you too but I gotta go get ready for class good luck for the Quidditch game Saturday! Bye."As Ron ran back to the castle Carrie gawked. She didn't mean to be full of herself but she was extrememly surprised that _Ron_ had blew _her _off. It wasn't a prank but it was like they had traded places. But at that moment Draco had reached Carrie. And in his greasey dull voice he said, "Please Carrie, tell me you haven't chosen _another_ Weasley? At least the last one had a brain."

Just then Carrie got the _perfect _idea to make Ron tell her how he really felt."No Draco not Ron. I was actually wondering if, on the next Hogsmeade trip, you would consider going with me?"

"I knew you'd come to your senses. How you're related to Potter I have _no _idea but of course I'll go with you. Shall I pick you up in the Entrance Hall or do you wish to meet me somewhere,"for some reason Malfoy was putting on a weighed down proper voice.

"Why don't we meet at this tea house Parvati Patil told me about. I think it's called High Street Tea & Coffee. Then we go down to The Three Broomsticks," Carrie was trying to flirt as much as possible. She wanted Malfoy to think she liked him. Sure she was using him but hey didn't he _really derserve _it?

All week from that day Carrie made a point of Ron seeing her flirt with Malfoy but only when he was alone she didn't want Harry or Hermione to know her plan. (Of course if Ron cracked before the next Hogsmeade visit Carrie would dump Draco in a heartbeat.)But Harry wouldn't have noticed anyway. For the past month and a half he had been concentrating on his own secret. Ever since third year he had thought he couldn't like any girl as much as the gorgeous Cho Chang. He had been wrong all this time. Since he had seen her at the begining of this year he had only wanted to tell one girl how he felt. Ginny Weasley. Now of course Harry isn't the mushy type but he though he might actually be in love. But it couldn't be. He had a differant theory, as much as it hurt, he thought he might be jealious. You see, after making them swear not to tell Ron, Ginny had told Harry, Hemione, and Carrie that she was going out with Colin Creevey. Harry had never wanted to be Ginny's boyfreind, but now that he couldn't be...

The day of the first Quidditch game took all five friends by surprise. But as soon as she came down to breakfast it hit her. Not that today was the Quidditch game but that she had yet to tell anybody (except the team) that she was playing seeker for the upcoming game.What a suprise this would be. So when, after breakfast, Carrie got up and joined Fred and George to walk down to the changing rooms a few poeple stared.

"Whats up with them?" Fred asked to noone in perticular."It's like they never saw Quidditch players before."

"Oh! I forgot I didn't tell anyone that a was, um, partially on the team,"exclaimed Carrie.

"That would explain alot," whispered George to Fred.

"What would it explain?" asked Carrie angrily.

"Um, well the Slytherin team saw you at pratice. When they questioned us we let slip you were on the team, partially. Then that little scum Malfoy stopped coming to practice...Sorry mate whe didn't know it was secret!" said George hurriedly.

"Well I guess it wasn't but.. I dont want Malfoy to not actually make an effort! I mean I would've beat him anyway," exclaimed Carrie,"It's ok though."

"I _am_ sorry. I thought they already knew. So, um, Carrie I , well ,we kinda heard a rumor. We kinda heard that you were going out with, well erm, Malfoy. Now I know it's not true but I thought you should know a rumor was going around. But if you _are_ I gotta say that I think your insane."

"Who told you that!?" exclaimed Carrie.

Fred said,"Well we think Malfoy told the idiot squad. And the rumor started from there.We heard from Lee and he heard from that Chang girl.

"Well I am."

"You're what? Carrie you can't," said the twins in unison.

"Oh shut up, it's to make Ron jealious because he blew me off."

"Ron is _such _a prat."announced Fred.But by now they had reached the dressing rooms without really noticing they were walking. You see beside Lee Jordan Carrie is Fred and Goerge's best friend. And even above Hermione and Ginny the twins are Carrie's best friends. So when they get to talking they kind of just zone out.

By the time they had changed the rest of the team were almost done also. Besisdes Angelina who was down on the feild a hour early.When they were all done dressing they headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Dorned in their robes of gold and scarlet and brooms in hand.

After mounting their brooms they waited for the referee, Madam Hooch, to blow her whistle and start the game. Carry glanced around to see what the wait was and she suddenly understood. There had to be a new keeper and catcher. She knew the new catcher was Ginny, for she had told them the day after the tryouts. But to her horror she saw the new keeper running down the feild. It was Dennis Creevey. He could barely balance on the ground, what in the world had the rest of the team thinking he could stop goals? But when the whistle did come she noticed that Dennis was actually a very good flyer.

Carrie didn't want to catch the snitch too early they would gane no points. Instead she would have fun with Malfoy. All of a sudden she swooped high in the air and sure enough Draco followed. Then she dived. Hand stretched out. 10 feet from the ground, 5 feet, 2 feet. She spun upward and smash Malfoy hit the ground.

Since she had not been paying attention she look at the scoreboard. 30-10. Twenty points up. She looked around and saw it. Then flew into an amazingly fast dive. Just like that the game was over. Carrie landed snitch still in hand. Then after avoiding the oncoming crowd walked to Malfoy.

"Draco, it wont work out."

"Another Weasley?" asked Malfoy." What do you see in them? There dead poor and you can see why their father, if thats what you call him, is so skinny their mother eats it all." At that something snapped in Carrie. She had no idea why she had never met Ron's parents but she dived at Malfoy. After punching him in the eye and nose someone pulled her back. She just notice her lip was cut badly and bleeding. She looked at you was holding her back it was Ron. "He hit you?"

"Well, yah," said Carrie. After hearing this confession Harry was on Draco in a second.

"Potter, Potter, Weasley, Malfoy. Come here admediatly!" Proffesor Snapes voice rang acros the happy chatter of the huge crowd on the grounds. Grudgingly Harry, Carrie, and Ron walked to him. Malfoy trotting happily at their heels. They then followed Severus Snape to his office."Two months and already in a fight my my Ms. Potter. And you Potter I thought you might be watching your step by now."

"Why is Ron here he stopped me from killing your precious little Draco," blurted out Carrie.

"Why was he even involed? He too will recieve detention."

"Hurry theres someone breathing. Give them detention before they stop."mumbled Carrie.

"Another weeks detention should take that tone from you."

Then something extremely unecspected happened."Proffesor. Carrie was only protecting herself I don't think that requires detention,"emplyed...Malfoy.

"One week then." replied Snape.

"But Harry was protecting me from Malfoy he hurt me. Why isn't he getting detention?"

"Young Malfoy was protecting himself. It was required. I don't care wether he was protecting himself against a girl or not. And Potter will recieve three weekes detention for enflicting pain on a fellow student. I will give you your detention assignments later in the week. You are dismissed. All except you Mr. Potter."answered Snape.

"Thanks," Carrie said to Ron once he had left the room.

"No problem," Ron mumbled back,"Listen Carrie. I really like you too. I know it's a little late but its here.Hehe."

"It's ok," answered Carrie while glancing around. For once Malfoy had left her alone with Ron. But just then Harry came out of the room. Here he called Snape a lot of names he probably would never say in earshot of a Proffesor.

"That jackass told me that if this ever happened again he'd give me Remedial Potions lessons. And he gave me ten extra potions to make for homework." Then it happened Carrie and Harry bent double in pain as their scars seared and they screamed in agony.

Chapter 5

The Girl Who Lived... Again

The next thing either Harry or Carrie knew was that they were awakening in the Hospital Wing, at remarkable the same time. Harry took a while to become fully aware of what was going on. But Carrie sat straight up in her bed.

"Carrie!"exclaimed Ron and Hermione at the same time. Then Ron asked, "Is Harry

up too?"

"Yes," said Carrie without really meaning to.

"How do you know?"asked Hermione.

"I..Idon't know,"Carrie admitted.

"Well, that's weird." But the conversation was interupted by Harry opening his eyes and sitting up.

"What happened?" He asked admidiatly.

"We don't know. All we even found out was that you guys passed out for a week,"replied Hermione.

"A week!?" asked Carrie.

"Yeah. Anyway I'll go tell Dumbledore your awake then I'll make this letter to Viktor."

"Writing to Vicky again eh?" Ron asked.

"Shut _up _Ron."

"Why is that all anybody says to me anymore?"

After Dumbledore got to the hospital wing he checked them over then let them go to their dormitories.

They all started their detentions that week. Carrie, Ron, and Harry had cleanig the first week. But not normal cleaning. They had to muggle clean as much of the school as humanly possible. But off course Ron and Carrie were done after the first week so they stayed up playing wizard chess all night till he got back. Ron always won. Carrie was happy he didn't go easy on her. One night Ron had just gotten done beating Carrie yet again when Harry burst through the portrait hole. "I have to work in the Forbidden Forest for the next week! I hate Snape. Argggggghhh!"

"Harry we know you hate Snape. But we all live with him. I know you get it worse though. Are you going with Snape or Hagrid or something?" asked Carrie.

"Luckily I get to go with Hagrid but that doesn't mean anything. He doesn't make any exception."

" I know."So every night Ron, Harry, and sometimes Hermione waited for Harry every night. Hermione only waited some nights because she said that she wanted to be well rested for class but Carrie caught her replying a letter to Viktor Krum. Carrie wished she had told Ron now every night he says she _does _need the beauty sleep. But one night They stayed up till 1:30 and Harry still hadn't showed up. Then a sharp pain shot through Carrie's scar."Ow!" and she clapped a hand to her head.

Ron asked,"Is it You-Know-You?!"

"No... Harry's in trouble!" Carrie jumped up and Ran to the portrait hole Ron and Hermione at her heels."Hermione get Dumbledore and meet us in the forest. Ron come with me." Carrie jumped out of the portrait hole and ran downstairs, across the deserted Entrance Hall, and across the grounds. She and Ron dived into the forest and walked then her scar hurt again."Le-ft." As they turned through the trees they saw Harry on the ground. But Carrie noticed a cloak sweep through the trees."Ron stay with Harry, wait here."

"Ok," Ron replied. And he stayed bye Harry's side and Carrie went forward through the trees. He could here her talking." Hello? Whos here?" Then he heard her a blood curtling scream..."Volde- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Avada Kadavra," came a voice Ron wished never to here again thena cloak sweeping away. Ron jumped up and Dumbledore and Hermione came bustling through the trees.

Dumbledore quickly asked,"Where is Carrie?" Ron pointed though the trees. Dumbledore swept away and returned in seconds. "It's amazing... shes still breathing."

"So is Harry," said Hermione finaly talking, but in a hoarse whisper.

"We have to get them to the Hospital Wing."

Within a few hours Carrie and Harry were awaking, once again, in the Hospital Wing bed.

"Voldemort."gasped Carrie."Avada Kedavra. Shut up Harry."

"He was here?" asked Dumbledore slowly.

"Yes. Harry! Crucio!"

Ron whispered," Carrie, Harry isn't talking."

"Of course he is! What im I reading his mind?" Everyone in the room grew silent at these words evn Madam Pomfrey who had only just walked in."No its not possible."

"It must be," whispered Dumbledore."At least he's alive. Carrie you did it again."

"Did what again?"

"Faced the curse and _lived. _"

Chapter 6

Time Is Flying Past

Harry woke up in about an hour."Crucio... Volemort!"he shouted."He was going to kill me. Carrie and Ron came. Carrie Avada... Carrie?"

"Don't worry Harry I'm here. He didn't use Advada Kedavra?"

"He didn't have time he knew Proffesor Dumbledore was coming when he heard you."

"At least your alive!" Ron announced. After about a week of recuperating Harry and Carrie were allowed to leave Madam Pomfrey's care. By then it was almost time for the Quidditch game Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Which Harry won in a spectacular dive. Then Christmas came. Carrie woke up to a tiny pile of presents. Only from Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Harry. Hermione gave her a book, Ron a chess set, Harry a broom cleaning kit, Sirius just gave her her birth certificate as a gift. After questioning Hermione she learned that godfathers or godmothers keep them.

Carrie din't have a very good Christmas, or a very good month at that. All she taught about was Voldemort. Time seamed to go fast quickly. Up until the O.W.L. tests. Carrie didn't really pay much attention to anything up until the last test. As she walked to Ancient Runes with Hermione They passed alot of windows. But when they passed a certain one she happened to glance out and saw something weird out there. A man in long robes gliding acroaaa the grounds. She showed this to Hermione and they decided to check it out after the test Harry and Ron came with them.

As they walked across the grounds and everything went dark. "We meet again... for the final time," a dark voice rang across the eerie grounds.

"Voldemort!" screamed Harry.

"Still havn't learned you manners have you Potter. But you will soon learn manners are everything," the voice spoke again.

"Leave them alone its me you have to murder!"

"Well at least you have a big ego. But you see there is someone who I'm afraid will get in the way. Can you guess who Potter?"

"Don't kill Carrie!"

"Of course I'll get in the way of my brother's murder!" shouted Carrie from behind Harry.

But of course. This is why I must dispose of you! Be gone with the bistanders and in a purple flash everyone but Carrie had disappeared. "Avada Ke-." But Carrie had reacted quickly and had dived to the left. " Don't worry you'll see him. He wont get hurt in the cage hes in now and you'll see him right after your disposed of!"

"NO!" screamed Carrie. Then both faultered at the sound of a bang. And a soft smooth voice said, "Why hello, Tom."

"Dumbledore!" Carrie and Voldemort yelled though in very different tones. "You know you can't kill me!"

"Maybe not but there are other ways..." replied Dumblebore. Dumbledore then shot a orange beam from his wand while the fatal green beam erupted from Lord Voldemorts. The Beams clash and Dumbledores defeated the other and hit the green beams owner anyway. And with a swish of his cloak and the words " Curse you Albus Dumbledore but no matter. They will die." he was the Dark Lord was gone. Everyhting turned back to normal know and the others reappered.

Then to both Potter's the head master said, "You're not safe. Be always aware. Harry enhance this so."

"I will Proffeser ," said the twins in unison.

The End


End file.
